I'm Here For You Always
by foreverochibi
Summary: Kasamatsu can't stand seeing those sad blue eyes every time he comes to visit only to find no blonde there. He can't help but comfort the boy and hope to make him smile again. Kise just ignores him, leaving Kuroko heartbroken and insecure with Kasamatsu to pick up the pieces. Not that he minds. Kise doesn't deserve him. Deep down, he wished it was him instead of Kise...


I'm Here for You Always – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, but I have to cancel our date today."

Kuroko looked at the bright screen of his phone. He stared at the text message for a good five minutes while lying on his bed. How many times has he seen this said message? He looked back at passed messages and counted eleven. When was the last time he saw the blonde? Honestly, he can't even remember. The blunette got up from his bed and stretched. He looked back at his phone and typed in an 'It's okay, maybe next time Kise-kun.' He pressed send, threw the phone onto his bed, and went on with his day getting ready for school.

All throughout school Kuroko couldn't take his mind off of the blonde. Thinking about the beginning of their relationship where things were going great. They've been going strong for four months almost five, but things began changing these past couple weeks. Kise has been ignoring him, cancelling dates, and worst of all skipping practice even when he doesn't visit. He has ranted to Kagami about the situation recently since the red head couldn't take handling a depressed/frustrated Kuroko any longer. Kagami tried asking the first time he noticed his partner depressed, but Kuroko just told him that it was nothing.

"Why are you still with him?" Kagami asked him. The red head was genuinely concerned for his partner and didn't like how the blonde was treating him. Knowing the bluenette, he can't handle rejection by the people that's important to him.

Kuroko didn't know how to answer the red head's question. Honestly, he doesn't know why he stays with Kise. The blonde was the one who chased him no matter how many rejections he got from Kuroko. Ever since middle school the blonde was obsessed with the phantom. Kuroko only agreed to date him to just give him a chance. So why was he still with him? He thought about it for a while and the thought of him and Kise no longer being together hurt him. He didn't like it. As much as Kuroko hated the way things are, he couldn't end it. He kept holding onto that hope that things will become better. In the end, Kuroko didn't answer Kagami's question.

Kagami hoped things would get better for his partner. He will be there for him if anything happens. If things do happen, he promised that he would beat the crap out of the blonde, model or not, no one messes with his best friend. Besides, knowing if the Generation of Miracles found out that Kise hurt their precious Kuroko, they would be first in line in beating the blonde. Honestly, the way things are with their relationship and what he hears from Kuroko, he has a theory and he hopes that theory isn't true. He just wants his best friend to be happy…

Afternoon practice ended early due to the coach needing to go home and take care of her father who was running a high fever. Kuroko decided to give Kaijo a visit. For the past couple weeks he's often visited the Kaijo regulars and usually Kise was never there. It made him angry that the blonde was skipping practice, but even when there were those days he would be there, he would ignore him and that crushed him even more. Kuroko would even call or text the blonde that he would come visit and he would receive no answer. Is Kise angry with him? The thought that the blonde would be angry with him made him depressed. He wanted to talk to the blonde but he never gave him the chance to. They barely talk anymore. When they do see each other, which is rare, they would simply go to Maji Burger. As much as Kuroko wanted to talk about their relationship, he didn't have the heart to. He wanted to cherish these rare moments where things were just like the beginning.

He walked through the gates of Kaijo and went straight to the gym. He opened the gym doors finding only the Kaijo regulars practicing. He scanned through the gym and found no blonde as usual. He sighed and was about to turn around and leave until someone called him.

Kuroko looked to see the captain, Kasamatsu Yukio calling after him making the other regulars stop what they were doing and greet the phantom player. These past couple weeks of visiting, he has gotten closer with the Kaijo team. They cared for him like he was one of their own.

When the Kaijo regulars found out that Kise and Kuroko were dating, they were happy for them, but these past couple weeks they noticed Kise changing. At first they blamed Kuroko for this, but Kasamatsu knew Kuroko couldn't have done this. Kasamatsu knew that Kuroko was Kise's instructor and hated anyone who skipped practice. The captain knew of the phantom player's passion and love towards basketball. There was no way he could have made Kise do these things. None of the regulars blamed Kuroko anymore after hearing the defense from their own captain, but still had their doubts. When the phantom player first visited their practice to look for Kise, who wasn't there, they saw the disappointment in those big blue eyes and they knew that there was no way the boy could've done anything. Their eyes showed pity for the boy who kept visiting someone who was rarely there. Kasamatsu was the first to approach the blunette. He always made sure to walk the boy to the train station every time he comes to visit. Sometimes he would treat the blunette to food or hang out at the park until dark. Ever since Kasamatsu approached the boy, the other regulars began to dote on him like he was one of them. They didn't want to see those sad blue eyes again so they always tried their best to keep the boy happy.

When those gym doors opened, Kasamatsu immediately knew it was him. He looked towards the doors and saw those sad blue eyes again. He was about to turn around and leave but Kasamatsu made sure to stop him. Those sad blue eyes were caused by his kohai. It made him angry that the blonde would do something like this to someone so innocent like Kuroko. Today seemed different; Kasamatsu could tell there was something else in those blue eyes. The team could also tell that there was something wrong. Kasamatsu walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. Blue eyes stared into his own steel blue eyes. Tears started to fill those blue eyes and Kasamatsu automatically wrapped his arms around the boy. He could hear the regulars walking closer to the two when they saw their captain hugging the boy.

When the blunette stopped crying, Kasamatsu pulled away from him but didn't let go.

"Kuroko, I'm going to change really quick. I'll be right back okay?" Kasamatsu looked right into Kuroko's eyes. All he could do was nod because he couldn't trust his voice at the moment.

After everyone changed, they all gathered back around the blunette. Each of them saying their own good byes to the boy before leaving; Kobari patted Kuroko's head gently, Hayakawa ruffled his hair as gently as possible, and Moriyama tilted his chin up and kissed his forehead. Kasamatsu glared at Moriyama who just winked at Kuroko.

"My home is always open for you, my princess." Moriyama ran out the doors before Kasamatsu could kick him, leaving the two alone in the gym.

"It's still early, do you want to go to the park?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Can we stay at your place?" The question surprised the captain. The silence made Kuroko nervous.

"I'm sorry, that was too sudden. We don't have to, I'm quite alright with going to-" Kuroko was stopped by the other's voice.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine with going to my place. I was just surprised. C'mon let's go."

They both walked side by side in silence until they reached their destination. Kuroko gazed up at the apartment complex before following the Kaijo captain inside until they stopped in front of a white door with the numbers, 181, in gold.

The captain opened the door and let the boy in. Kuroko looked around after taking a seat on the couch. His place was simple and clean. It wasn't too big or too small. It was just enough for one person to live in. Kasamatsu came back to him with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kasamatsu asked as he took a seat next to the blunette. It was silent for a few moments before the boy spoke.

"Why…?" He spoke in such a small voice the captain almost didn't hear him.

"Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? … Does he not love me?" Tears began to fill those blue doe eyes.

"Why does he keep cancelling our dates? Does he not want to see me? Why is he never there when I visit? Why doesn't he answer my calls and texts? Why won't he let me talk to him?" Kuroko was crying now. He gets even louder after each question. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His breathing got even heavier and at some points he couldn't even breathe.

Kasamatsu noticed this and wrapped his arms around the boy hoping it would calm him down. He held him tightly and rocked him gently for half an hour before the other cried himself to sleep. The captain carried the boy to his bed. He changed the boy's clothes into his own clothes he grabbed from his drawers. Throughout the whole process he was blushing and had to leave the room to clear his head… Well, more like clear the impure thoughts he was having. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to the couch. His thoughts turned back to the crying face of the blunette. Just the thought of Kuroko sad made him angry. Kise didn't deserve Kuroko. Not if he was treating him like this. Next time he saw Kise, he's going to have a long talk with him.

**Hey guys! It's been awhile huh? I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story, but I will soon! Hopefully... I have most of it done. Just needs some changes here and there. But anyways! This is a new story I have come up with! Well, actually this story has been on my flash drive for a long time and I felt proud of the story when I found it. I just love pairing Kuroko up with anyone! I love pairing him up with people other than the GoM. There's barely any stories with KasaKuro pairing, plus KasaKuro is one of my favorite pairings besides the _many_ others lol. Hopefully I will update my stories soon! So look forward to that! Review if you'd like and thanks for reading! Kthnxbye(:**


End file.
